


Dorm Beds

by EggsForBreakfast



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-05
Updated: 2017-03-05
Packaged: 2018-09-28 09:33:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10086722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EggsForBreakfast/pseuds/EggsForBreakfast
Summary: Cheslock sneaks out of his dorm for the best reason possible(Self-indulgent Ficlet or whatever idc)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly there's like no Chesward ever being written wtf

Edward Midford awoke with a start. He froze as he heard the sound of rustling sheets, and felt the weight of another person climbing into his bed. He relaxed when a pair of arms wrapped around him, reassured by Cheslock's familiar scent.

 

Cheslock pulled Midford closer to him, gently squeezing his shoulders and nuzzling his face against the back of Midford head.

 

“What time is it...?” Midford mumbled.

 

“Was 'bout 3'o clock when I left my dorm.” Cheslock whispered.

 

“Have you slept at all?” Midford asked.

 

“Hell no.”

 

“Do you ever sleep at night?” . Midford shifted to turn and face Cheslock, burying his face into the other student's chest. “You're going to get in trouble if someone catches you, you know.”

 

Cheslock snorted. “You're gonna miss me if I stop buggin ya like this, y'know.” he retorted. “Besides, this bed is more comfortable.”

 

“I'm pretty sure our beds are pretty similar.”

 

“Well, _I'm_ pretty sure that having you beside me makes any bed more comfortable. You're very cozy.”

 

Midford couldn't help but smile. He had never mentioned it, but he loved Cheslocks occasional sappy comments. He looked up towards his boyfriend and placed his hand on the others cheek. His eyes adjusted to the dark, letting him see the details of his face.

 

“I guess it wouldn't hurt to stay like this for a while.” Midford said. He traced his finger down Cheslock's scar. He didn't resist when Cheslock pulled him close again, and intertwined their legs.

 

They both closed their eyes, lulled by the sound of each others breathing.

 

* * *

 

 

Approximately 2 hours had passed, when Midford finally stirred. He prodded Cheslock, who had , unsurprisingly, fallen into a deep sleep.

 

“Hey, it's going to be time to get up soon. You'll really be in trouble now if someone finds your bed empty.” He whispered under his breath.

 

Cheslock only frowned, and let out a small whine. Midford poked him harder. When he still refused to get up, Midford pushed him off of him completely, making it impossible for even a heavy sleeper like Cheslock to stay asleep.

 

“And here I thought...-” Cheslock let out a huge yawn, still half-asleep, “-And here I thought I might be able to convince you to let me stay until morning. _Ugh, fine,_ I'll g-”

 

“Keep your voice down!” Midford hissed.

 

“Shit, sorry... I'm not exactly a morning person. Forgot you were trying to not get in trouble.” He replied in a hushed voice. “I'll get going now, then..”

 

“Hey Ches, hold on a second...” Midford touched his face again. Tentatively, he kissed his cheek, and quickly glanced away.

 

“...Is that really all you wanted?” Cheslock asked. “You seemed to gain more confidence at the music hall, I thought that would've stuck a bit more.”

 

“I'm not use to having a uh, a partner, I guess.”

 

“Partner? Don't you mean boyfriend?” Cheslock knew that the term still hadn't quite settled with Midford.

 

“Ah, yes, I suppose that would be more accurate.”

 

“Edward, cm'ere” Cheslock wrapped his arms around Midford's neck, and brought their lips together for a direct kiss. He closed his eyes and held for a few moments before breaking away.

 

“I'll head back to my own dorm now.”

 

Midford sighed and watched as Cheslock got up and left his bed, barely making any noise as he slipped into the dark.

 

He tried to close his eyes and go back to sleep, but he became painfully aware of how much cooler and emptier his bed was without Cheslock beside him.

 


End file.
